1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a riding device, particularly to one able to simulate the movements of horse riding, having excellent effect on a user's health.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a rowing apparatus, a walking apparatus, a stationary bike and a riding device are fitness equipment having function of simulation. The riding device has the following advantages.
1. It has functions of consuming a user's superfluous calories and helping a person to keep fit.
2. The natural and regular movements of horse riding is able to improve such conditions as sore waist, aching back, head ache, stiff neck and shoulder muscle tautness.
3. It helps to relax a person's muscles after he works for a long time and suffers from fatigue.
4. It has function of massaging a person's internal organs by means of vibration.
5. It has function of eliminating the superfluous flesh of a user's lower abdomen and beautifying a user's buttocks.
Therefore, riding devices for simulating the movements of horse riding have been developed, such as the one disclosed in a Taiwan patent No. 1220389 (Japan patent application No. 2003-010291).